


The Return

by Starfire072302



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Funny, SHE GOT REKKED, ghost hunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire072302/pseuds/Starfire072302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Leiko's attack, Naru and and Mai are now together, and all is well. That is, except until she returns. *SEQUIL TO "THE LUNCHTIME FIASCO"* Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a sequel to my story, "The Lunchtime Fiasco" so If you haven't read that one, GO READ IT, PERSON! If you don't, not much will make sense. But, you may if you want, If you wish for major confusion.  
> But anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!

Mai awoke in warmth, and snuggled closer to the giver, hearing a slight groan from the direction.  
She opened her cinnamon eyes, and was met with a greyish blue cloth, which turned out to be a shirt, and she looked down to see matching pants. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt, and a pair of very short boy shorts. she looked up to see someone that made her heart leap.

Naru. And he was holding her. And then she remembered.

Leiko, the day before. Afraid of getting attacked again by the girl, Naru, who had admitted his feelings that same day, and become her boyfriend, had offered she come and stay with him, with the crude remark of, "At least you wont be late"

Mai squeezed closer to her boss, and closed her eyes again.

Wait. She had school. Mai tried to get out of Naru's embrace, but he had his arms locked in a protective, iron grip. She wiggled her arm free, and attempted to shake him awake.

"Naru. Naru. Naru-chan. Wake up." She said, shaking his shoulder. Naru groaned.

"Mmm... What, Mai?" Naru said groggily, cradling her in his arms.

"I have school." Mai said, once again trying to pry herself loose. She inwardly cringed at yesterday's events.

"It's Saturday, Mai," Naru replied, "But we do have work."

Mai gave a sigh of relief, and sat up. "It's 7:15, Naru."

Naru's eyes popped open. "We have about another fifteen minutes. Now c'mere."

Naru pulled Mai back into a laying position, and hugged her close, a little less like a python this time. Mai was half asleep again when Naru jostled her awake. She let out a grunt, swatted at him weakly with her hand, and resumed her position. Naru chuckled lightly, and kissed her head.

"Mai, we have work." Naru said, "C'mon"

Mai grunted, but reluctantly climbed from the warmth of the bed, and stood, stretching. She gathered her clothing from yesterday, and went to the bathroom to change from her makeshift pajamas.

When she emerged, Naru was sitting on the couch, clad in his usual black apparel. He was eating a piece of toast. She sad down next to him, and cuddled into his arms. He smiled softly, and pulled her close. After Mai had finally made her breakfast, and consumed it, the two of them were off to the office.

Naru unlocked the door, and entered, turning on the lights. He gave Mai a sideways glance, and she got the message, going off to make tea. When he reached his office, he turned on the lights, and pulled out his computer, beginning research on a potential case.

Minutes later, Mai entered Naru's office, and placed the trey with his tea on the desk. Naru stood up and took her into his arms.

"How are your bruises doing?"

"Bearing up."

"That's good."

Naru kissed her head.

"Get to work, ok?"

"Ok."

Mai slipped from his arms, and made her way from his office to her desk. Naru was so sweet now that they were dating. She smiled to herself. She herd the door open, and turned. It was Ayako. She smiled at the older woman.

"Hey, Ayako!"

"Hi Mai!"

Monk walked in after her.

"Hey there, Mai!"

Hi Monk!"

Monk walked over to Mai's desk and ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Anything new?"

"Actually yes."

"Ooh!" Ayako said, "Do tell."

Mai smiled, and blushed lightly. "Naru and I are dating"

Ayako gasped. "Mai! That's great! I knew you two liked each other."

"I knew this would happen!" Monk exclaimed, "Congratulations Mai!"

And with that, Monk pulled Mai into a bone crushing hug.

"M-monk! Lungs!"

He pulled away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Sorry."

Ayako rolled her eyes. Monk yelled something incoherent at her, and the two of them walked into the kitchen, bickering as usual. Mai giggled.

The door opened again, and John and Masako entered the building.

"Hey guys!" Mai greeted.

"G'day Mai!" John said, his Australian accent showing clearly.

"Hello." Masako said quietly.

"Theres some tea in the kitchen if you want any."

Masako made her way to get some, while John sat himself down on the love seat, pulling out a book to read. Not a minute later, Lin entered as well.

"Hey Lin." Mai said, smiling warmly at the Chinese man. He gave her a small smile and a nod of acknowledgment before making his way to his office.

Mai felt at home.

It was around two hours after Mai had gotten to the office when she saw her again. Leiko.

The door opened, and Mai stood to greet what she thought was a customer.

"Hello! Welcome to-" she stopped mid-sentence, "Get out!" Mai said, her eyes widening fearfully.

Masako, who had been sitting on the couch, sipping her tea, looked up.

"Mai, That isn't any way to speak to a customer."

"Y-you don't understand! That girl struck me yesterday at school! She even attempted to stab me!"

Masako's violet eyes widened.

John made an incoherent noise of surprise, his eyes widening.

Lin popped from his office, and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Why would I?" Leiko purred cruelly, "I just came to see Kazuya."

"Kazuya Doesn't want to see you."

"Let him speak for himself." Leiko said.

"Alright, I will." Mai turned in the direction of her boss's office. "Naru?!"

"Yes Mai?"

Mai gulped. "There's someone here!"

Mai could hear Naru make his way to the door, which opened a millisecond later.

"Is it a custom-" Naru stopped when he saw Leiko.

"Hi Kazuya!" Leiko said, twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Get out."

Leiko mock gasped. "Why would you want me to leave?"

"Why would I not? You attempted to seriously wound my assistant yesterday."

"She doesn't deserve you."

"And someone like you does?"

"Yes." Leiko said, "I'm beautiful, kind, smart, funny, and the perfect girlfriend."

"All I hear is you being arrogant." Naru deadpanned, "And you're about as kind as an angry crocodile."

Leiko's face flushed with anger. "You deserve someone pretty on your arm!"

"Mai isn't pretty? I think she is."

Masako covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve. "You two are together?"

"Yes." Naru and Mai said in unison.

"Oh" Masako said softly.

Leiko turned redder. "You two are dating?"

Naru tolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his ebony hair.

"Yes, need I repeat myself?"

"There's nothing here for you, Leiko. Just give up, and get out." Mai said flatly.

The sound of Leiko slapping Mai rang through the office.

Masako covered her shocked expression with her kimono sleeve, John gasped, and Naru's eyes widened. Mai's eyes widened as well, tears stinging their corners.

"I warned you, Taniyama. Don't you dare cross me. You baka. That's common sense." Leiko sneered.

Mai rubbed her cheek. By this time, Ayako and Monk had emerged from the kitchen, Ayako having to hold Monk back from ripping Leiko's head off.

"Now, give up Kazuya, and nobody will get hurt."

"Thats enough!"

Leiko's smirk turned to a surprised expression as she turned to Lin. This surprised everyone.

"What is your name young lady?" Lin asked.

"Leiko Yamazaki."

"Alright, Leiko. I suggest you leave Mai alone."

"Or what?" Leiko smirked.

"Or I'll file a restraining order." Naru cut in.

"And I will report you to police." Lin said.

"For what? I did nothing."

Lin thought for a moment. "Mai?"

"Hm?"

"Did she do anything major yesterday?"

Mai cringed inwardly. "Yeah."

"Like what?"

"W-well, She did try to stab me."

Lin gestured toward Mai, and then to Leiko."

Monk growled, startling everyone.

"I'm still not going anywhere without a date with Kazuya." Lekio said.

Lin rolled his eyes. "Just get out."

Leiko let out a harsh cry, but reluctantly ran from the office, slamming the door behind her.

The office erupted into cheers.

"Go Lin!" Shouted Mai.

"Great Job, Mate!" laughed John.

Lin smiled softly.

Monk wrestled himself from Ayako, and pulled Mai into a hug.

" ...BREATHE!" Mai squeaked.

Naru pulled Mai from Monk, and kissed her. The office filled with 'awws.'

The two of them pulled away from each other, blushing.

And softly, John whispered those three words into Masako's ear, sending the medium into a flurry of blushes. She quickly kissed his cheek, and gripped his hand.

And everyone was happy.

Everyone, that is, except for Leiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! There you have it! The sequel, for those of you who wanted one. I am soooo sorry for taking so long to post this! I've just had stuff going on, and I just got to finishing this now! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, fave, and REVIEW! :D
> 
> ~Starry


End file.
